yugioh_abridgedfandomcom-20200214-history
Kemo
Kemo is a pointy-haired guard employed by Maximillion Pegasus. He is a "comic relief" character, only serving the purpose of minor roles while making references to his abstract hair style. Biography Kemo has implied that he took child grabbing classes prior to his debut, which later assists him in the grabbing and assulting of several characters. Duelist Kingdom At Duelist Kingdom, Kemo ensured disqualified players or people who aren't participating in the tournament were to be taken off the island. He later enforces this rule on Weevil Underwood, as well as a nameless duelists who had his Star Chips stolen. He then kidnaps Mokuba after his escape from Pegasus's castle. With Mokuba hostage, he forces Yugi Muto to duel the Ghost Kaiba. Later in the season, Kemo attemps to attack Seto Kaiba, but Kaiba forsees the assault, due to his Kaiba senses and Kemo yelling "Attention Duelists!" before attacking him. He then leads Kaiba to Pegasus, but sets off a security alarm, to get back at Kaiba for threatening his hair. Later, he refuses to let Bakura, Téa and Tristan into the castle to watch the finals, since they are not duelists in the tournament. However, Mai Valentine then hypnotizes Kemo with her breasts, allowing them all into Pegasus's castle. Kemo then claims that his hair falls in love. With him distracted, the gang dash in, leaving Kemo to smack hair first into the door as he chases after them. MMOCCG When Yugi, Joey, Mokuba and Mai play the Massively Multiplayer Online Children's Card Game, Kemo, along with some other goons, try to break into the room, where they lie in pods, unconscious in reality. With Téa and Tristan holding them off until the others are finished the game. After this Kemo and the other goons break in. Mokuba claims that now that they've neten the game there's nothing he can do to them. Kemo proves him wrong, reminding him he can still beat the crap out of them. He proceeds to beat up Mokuba, with the help of Tristan. After the MMOCCG episode, Kemo calls his mother to tell her he won't be appearing in any more episodes. With nowhere else to go he asks if he can move back in with her. The Other Abridged Movie A goon employed by Seto Kaiba that looks and sounds identical to Kemo, but has different hair. Yugi thinks this is the same guy from Duelist Kingdom, who kept yelling "Attention duelists!". He initially claims not to know what Yugi means despite using the catchphrase "Attention duelists" and asking if anyone has seen his hair. Yugi asks why he's working for Kaiba. He reluctantly replies that he doesn't know. Catchphrases ''Attention, Duelists! Kemo is known for saying "Attention, Duelists!", even if there is only one person speaking with him, he already has their attention or they are not a duelist. When Kemo learned he was written out of the show, his phone call asking his mother if he could move back in with her began with him saying "Attention, Mother!" ''My hair... Kemo is fond of his extremely pointy (and quite abstract) hair. He often uses "My hair" as a pronoun instead of I or me, as if it is a person. During a fight with Tristan, Kemo claims that his hair gives him the power to defy gravity. In an ending scene, he told Tristan that his hair is his father, although these scenes usually aren't accurately related to the series. Category:Characters